riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Banan13/Córka snów poprawki
Słyszeliście kiedyś o Percy Jacksonie? To mój przyjaciel. Poznałam go dwa miesiące temu w czerwcu, to był porąbany miesiąc a wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy na lekcji wf rzuciłam koleżankę na drugi koniec boiska... Ale najpierw się poznajmy. Nazywam się Monika Pilch mam 12 lat i mieszkam w Krakowie. Kiedy się zaczęło była połowa czerwca, jak zwykle w tym czasie było ciepło i parnie. Po kilku mniej lub bardziej ciekawych lekcjach: na matmie uczyliśmy się o polach trapezów, na polskim oddawaliśmy obrazy o tematyce lektury, którą wtedy omawialiśmy, na historii pani mówiła o Andegawenach, (po co to, komu potrzebne). Wreszcie przyszła pora na wf. Kiedy już się przebraliśmy zaczęły się obowiązkowe rozmowy. - Jak myślisz, co będziemy robić? - Zapytał Jack - Jeżeli będziemy biegać to ja protestuje! - Spoko Jack przeżyjesz - zapewniłam go. Trochę o Jacku. To bardzo chudy i dziwny chłopak. Chodzi tak jakby szedł po szkle. Jest jaroszem i czasami wydaję z siebie dziwne odgłosy. Chyba już dojrzewa, bo ma trądzik i długą kozią bródkę. Zalety: ma super oceny z przyrody i ochrony środowiska. Bardzo nie lubi biegać. - O tak Jack przeżyjesz, kiedy po przebiegnięciu 2 metrów zemdlejesz uratuję Cię nie bój się – usłyszeliśmy głos za plecami. O matko to Natalia klasowa pięknisia. Codziennie przychodzi do szkoły w markowych ciuchach i z 5 kilogramami makijażu na twarzy. Zalety: brak. Dzisiaj ubrana była, (choć mieliśmy mieć wf to i tak była ubrana inaczej nie wiem jak to się stało) w niebieską bluzkę z dużym dekoltem, granatowe jeansy i niebieski trampki (jak smerf). Natalia jest szatynką i ma czerwone oczy (nie żartuje, nawet w legitymacji ma napisane kolor oczu: czerwone). - Spadaj Natala – burknęłam. - Bo co? – wysyczała - Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz? Już miałam jej powiedzieć, że wygląda jak albinoski smerf, kiedy usłyszałam dudniący głos: - No dobra dzieciaki idziemy! To był nasz wuefista pan Wcześnik. Dobra czas iść na boisko. Kiedy wyszliśmy pan kazał nam zrobić 2 kółka wokół boiska. - Biedny Jack - powiedziałam na widok męczącego się kolegi. - Skoro Ci go tak żal to biegnij ratować swojego chłopaka - odpowiedziała Natalia. - To nie mój chłopak - wysyczałam przez zęby. - Serio a szkoda pasujecie do siebie idealnie dwie klasowe łamagi. Część klasy wybuchła śmiechem. Ale ja nie zwracałam na to uwagę wpatrywałam się z wściekłością w Natalię. Nagle pociemniało wokół zaczęła zbierać się niebieska mgła. Wrzasnęłam granatowe światło uderzyło w Natalię. Poleciała na drugi koniec boiska. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z osłupieniem. Spojrzałam na Jack’a. Było na niej widać przerażenie i zaciekawienie. Przyglądałam się mu chwile. W końcu odważyłam się spojrzeć w stronę Natalii, ale to, co zobaczyłam wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Wstała i wpatrywała się we mnie z wściekłością. Nagle jej postać zafalowała i wyglądała kompletnie inaczej. Jej oczy nadal były czerwone, ale włosy zamiast brązowych były czerwone i wyglądały jak płomienie, skórę miała jasno niebieską a na sobie miała długą białą sukienkę paznokcie miała nienaturalnie długie. Wpatrywała się we mnie z nienawiścią w oczach, ale w pewnym momencie spojrzała na siebie i chyba dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że tak dziwnie wygląda. Zacisnęła oczy i zmieniła postać. Znowu wyglądała jak stara Natalia. Ale to, co wcześniej zobaczyłam ta postać wyryła mi się w mózgu. Jakby dopiero wtedy reszta klasy zauważyła, że Natalia się podniosła. Podbiegli do niej i pytali: - Nic Ci się nie stało- pytali. - Oprócz tego, że złamała paznokieć to nic – burknęłam. - Nie nic - odpowiedziała - Chyba nic - wysyczała patrząc na mnie. Już miałam jej coś odgryźć, gdy usłyszałam głos Wcześnika: - Pilch do dyrektora! ******************* Po tym jak już wysłuchałam wykładu dyrektora, o tym, że mogłam zrobić biednej Natalii krzywdę (postarałam się powstrzymać od komentarza typu: tymi pazurami to ona może orać pole) wyszłam z gabinetu nie zastanawiając się ile czasu spędziłam u dyra, kiedy zobaczyłam Jack’a. Stał przy parapecie jedząc pora i czytając książkę pt. ”Przyroda dla bystrzaków” - Cześć! – powiedział - Jak było? - A jak mogło być? – burknęłam – okropnie. - O co pytał? - nie dawał za wygraną ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. - Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać - powiedziałam – proszę. - Okej - zgodził się, ale wiedziałam, że nie chętnie - twoja mama czeka na ciebie w samochodzie. Zatrzymałam się moja mama nie przyjeżdża po mnie we wtorki. - Jak to dzisiaj jadę sama do domu - odpowiedziałam. - Nie po tym co zrobiłaś na wf - powiedział rozglądając się w około - powiedział, że woli sama Cię zabrać. - Skąd ty to wiesz? - zapytałam z podejrzliwościom w głosie. - Ja... No.... Tego - jąkał się nieziemsko - to ja jej powiedziałem - powiedział w końcu. - Ty!? - zatrzymałam się - i co była wściekła. - Zapytaj ją o to sama. Tam stoi - wskazał na czerwonego opla corse - to chyba ona. -Taaa to ona. Posępnie powlokłam się do naszego samochodu. Otworzyłam tylne drzwi (już prawnie mogłam siedzieć z przodu, ale kiedy miałam zły dzień siedziałam z tył, bo tam było więcej miejsca). Mama ruszyła przez pięć minut byłyśmy cicho w końcu mama nie wytrzymała. - Monika jak było w szkole? – zapytała. - Dobrze – odpowiedziałam. - A ja słyszałam od Jack’a coś innego. Jak było na wuefie? Nie mogłam trzymać języka za zębami, przecież to moja mama. No, więc opowiedziałam mamie to, co się stało i pomyślałam, że mi nie uwierzy, ale przeciwnie powiedziała. - Monika, słonko wierze Ci. - Serio? - poczułam jakby kamień spadł mi z serca. Teraz miałam dobry humor wyciągnęłam pokaźną książkę z plecaka i zatopiłam się w lekturze. Jednak mam taką zdolność, którą ludzkość nazwała podzielną uwagą. Kątem oka obserwowałam mamę i stwierdziłam, że od naszej rozmowy stał się jakaś nerwowa. Kiedy weszliśmy już do mieszkania pokierowała swoje kroki do szafy z walizkami. Wyjęła z niej duży plecak i zaczęła go pakować. Wpakowała tam takie rzeczy jak: bielizna, koszulki, spodnie, kosmetyki itd. Zainteresował mnie szeroki na jakieś 10 cm. pas z nacięciami co jakieś 2 mm. Kiedy mama skończyła mnie już pakować ledwie zapięła plecak. - Po co mi to? - spytałam. - Wyjeżdżasz - odpowiedziała idąc w kierunku salonu - Jack pojedzie razem z tobą będzie za 10 minut. Już miałam zapytać co ma do tego Jack gdy mama podeszła do mnie z czymś w ręku. Był to srebrny łańcuszek ze srebrnym kwiatem o granatowym środku. - To prezent od twojego taty – powiedziała - Chciał żebyś go nosiła. Zanim zdążyłam dowiedzieć się więcej ktoś zdzwonił do drzwi. Na progu stał Jack. - Mogę wejść? – zapytał grzecznie. - Jasne - gestem zaprosiłam go do środka. - Pani Pilch musimy iść - zwrócił się do mojej mamy. - Dobrze weź ją, ale… - powiedział z łzami w oczach. Nie rozumiałam co się dzieje ale zarzuciłam plecak na ramię, pożegnałam się z mamą i wyszłam. Po jakiejś godzinie byliśmy głodni i kompletnie się zgubiliśmy. Na dodatek ścigały nas wielki czarne psy . Kluczyliśmy od jednej uliczki do drugiej szukając nie wiadomo czego. W końcu trafiliśmy na ślepą uliczkę. Jack zajął się psami a ja rozpaczliwie szukałam jakiegoś wyjścia. Nagle usłyszałam głos: Pomyśl o miejscu w jakim chciałabyś się znaleźć i potrzyj medalion . Wzięłam łańcuszek który miałam na szyi i pomyślałam: „ Chciałabym być w bezpiecznym miejscu”. Ledwie to zrobiłam świat zaczął się rozpływać a ja zemdlałam. Kiedy byłam nieprzytomna, śniły mi się dziwne rzeczy. Stałam w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym było mnóstwo różnych drzwi. Otworzyłam pierwsze drzwi i zobaczyłam w nich urywki najróżniejszych scen, ale najbardziej zaciekawiła mnie jedna. Widziałam dziewczynę ubraną w jensy i niebieską koszulkę. Jej oczy miały kolor brązowy, a włosy były koloru ciemnego blond. Z dłoni wypływała jej mgła. Po chwili sięgnęła do pasa. Wyciągnęła coś z niego i ścisnęła w moją stronę. Wtedy się obudziłam i poczułam łupiący ból w głowie. - Obudziłaś się – usłyszałam jakiś obcy głos. - Co to za miejsce? – wycharczałam - Gdzie ja jestem? - W sali chorych – odpowiedział ten sam głos – W Wielkim Domu. Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Pomieszczenie przypominało szpital. Jednak było troszeczkę mniejsze. - Jak ja się tu zalazłam? – zapytałam. - Słyszałam, że po prostu pojawiłaś się na wysokości ok. 2-3 metrów i zrobiłaś sobie niezłego guza, bo spadłaś na kamień. – odpowiedziała na moje pytanie – A przy okazji jestem Juni. - Cześć, ja nazywam się Monika. – przedstawiłam się – Mam pytanie w jakim kraju jesteśmy? - W USA, a co? – zdziwiła się - W USA!? – aż podskoczyłam na łóżku – Niemożliwe! - A gdzie byłaś zanim cię przeniosło? - W Polsce, a dokładniej w Krakowie. - Gdzie jest Polska? – zapytała - Środkowa Europa - Europa, no to całkiem nieźle. Miałyśmy kontynuować rozmowę. Tak fajnie się rozmawiało z Juni. Nagle otwarły się drzwi i ktoś wjechał na wózku inwalidzkim. - Dzień dobry moje panie, jak się czujecie? – zapytał mężczyzna wjeżdżający do pokoju na wózku. - Jest o wiele lepiej – odpowiedziała Juni – Chejronie to jest Monika…e… - spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco. - Pilch – zrozumiałam o co jej chodzi – Jestem Monika Pilch. A pan się nazywa… Chejron? Tak? - Tak. - Ten z Grecji? - Tak. - Trener Achillesa? - Można tak powiedzieć. - Yyyy… Czyli… Wszyscy bogowie, herosi i potwory są prawdziwe? Naprawdę istnieją? - Tak. Szybko na to wpadłaś. - Dobra – nie dziwiłam się. Przez całe moje życie widziałam tyle różnych ludzi i zwierząt. Na przykład Natalię, a właściwie kim ona jest do jasnej ciasnej? - Chejronie, po co pan przyszedł? – zapytała Juni - Och, chciałem tylko sprawdzić jak się macie. I zaprowadzić was na śniadanie. - Możemy zostać chwilę, żeby się przebrać? - Oczywiście, śniadanie jest dopiero za pół godziny. Specjalnie przyszedłem tutaj, aby wam to powiedzieć. Po 10 minutach, byłam już umyta i przebrana w niebieskie spodnie do kolan i miałam świeży opatrunek na głowie. Byłam zaskoczona, bo okazało się, że Juni jest o pół głowy mniejsza ode mnie o blond włosach i jasno zielonych oczach. Ubrana była w taki sam podkoszulek, jaki ja dostałam, czyli pomarańczową koszulkę z napisem „Obóz Herosów”. Wyszłyśmy z Wielkiego Domu i stanęłyśmy na ganku. Na balustradzie siedziała wysoka blondynka z książką w identycznej koszulce jak nasze , jednak na szyi miała rzemyk, na którym były nawleczone 10 glinianych koralików, pierścień i naszyjnik z koralu. Mogła mieć około 17 lat. Chyba dopiero nas zauważyła, bo zwróciła głowę w naszym kierunku. Uśmiechnęła się. Zaintrygowały mnie jej oczy. Wpatrywały się we mnie dwie burzowo szare tęczówki (oczy). Były pełne mądrości i widziałam, że próbują wyczytać coś z mojej twarzy. Skupiłam się na niej i nie wiedziałam skąd wiem jak się nazywa. - Witamy w Obozie Herosów. – powiedziała – Nazywam się… - Annabeth Chase, – przerwałam zadziwiając ich i siebie – Jesteś córką Ateny. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach